Rememberances of the Night
by Kalana Fox
Summary: That person haunts him even in his dreams. Everything is so confusing to him, but the cat that reminds him of that person is a welcome companion in his sea of confusion. One-Shot, slightly implied Yoiharu. T just in case, but has no swearing. Enjoy!


I feel kinda ashamed. I have so many chaptered fanfics that are desperately crying to be updated, and yet here I am writing a one-shot. Reminds me of when I wrote my ToV one-shot a few months ago.

Seriously, I've just been way too lazy to work on my chaptered fics. Someday they'll get their updates (I swear I have Chapter 3 of both Unleashed and "Chaos and Disorder" written out, but both chapters aren't entirely done. I dunno when they will be. As for my other ones…yeah…they'll be updated someday…

But anyway, enough of my groveling apologies! So recently I've gotten madly obsessed/in-love with Nabari no Ou. Specifically with the Yoite x Miharu couple (seriously, no other couple I ship in any other fandom I'm in can get more canon than those two. Not even Ed x Winry, and THAT'S saying something).

So this idea has been gnawing at the inside of my head for a while. Partly because it's cute and partly because my theory-obsessed mind made a theory about this series that this one-shot will lightly hint/touch upon. And I am really distressed and appalled at how SMALL this fandom is! Seriously, there needs to be more fanworks! This series is 100x better than Naruto, it needs to be pimped and popular enough to support that fact!

Kay, this A/N is long enough, best to get this nuisance out of my head now!

**Disclaimer:** Yuhki Kamatani is the amazing creator of such an amazing series and characters. Only she can make a couple as beautiful as Yoite x Miharu. I fail in comparison to her awesomeness. Now go worship her and this series!

**SPOILERS:** Pretty much the whole manga up to the recent chapter, but mostly for events that happen from Chapter 51 and on. You have officially been warned. Oh, and beware of ANGST!

* * *

He couldn't sleep. He had been asleep before, but that had changed when he'd awoken from a dream that was now as fuzzy and unclear as his childhood memories and the mystery of _that person_.

For some reason he was unable to fall back asleep in the darkness of Yukimi's living room. The ex-Kairoushuu member was letting him stay over for a few days to help with his work, which could no longer be done due to losing an arm during the previous battle with Kasa.

Miharu didn't openly show it—and since when did he ever show anything openly—but he thought he was getting pretty good at photography. It was an interesting hobby and one of the things that made staying over with Yukimi for work reasons enjoyable.

For a brief moment the thought crossed his mind that he would like to take pictures of _that person_—but then his thought stopped and his heart sunk for an unknown reason. Who was _that person_?

He stared from his lying position on his futon at the big window, listening to the sounds around him. He could faintly hear Yukimi's snoring through the closed door to his bedroom and he dully noted with both his eyes and ears that it was raining tonight.

Rain…

For some reason the thought of it struck a chord in him. The same chord as everything else related to _that person_. The room and apartment he was in also struck that same chord and the vibrations were enough to almost choke a sob out of him.

But why? Why did he feel such an uncontrollable urge to curl up and cry and scream like he never had before, all because of _that person_? Why did he feel such an insurmountable hole of emptiness in the place he supposed his heart was long ago when the feeling of _that person's_ existence being erased engulfed him again? Just who was _that person_ and what was _that person_ to him?

He buried his head into his pillow, willing tears of frustration not to fall, but some escaped his will. Just what did he wish for?! He wanted answers so badly, but anywhere he looked revealed nothing but another fragment of who _that person_ possibly was. Silently he allowed the tears to fall, breaking over the small wall of willpower he had tried to maintain. At least no one but Yukimi was here to see him in such a state, and the older man was a heavy sleeper.

Then he heard it.

"_Nyaa!_"

He slowly looked up from his slightly damp pillow to see Yukimi's black cat sitting near the far wall, staring curiously at him. He blinked at the black creature. Since when did…he hadn't remembered the cat being in the room moments before.

He stared at the black cat whom Yukimi had named Yoite and the cat stared back at him. Sniffling, he quickly wiped away any remaining tears and turned away from the cat, facing the door now. He closed his green eyes to try to go back to sleep, but it still wouldn't come back to claim him. He sighed softly in mild annoyance and defeat.

Vaguely he was aware of the soft padding of paws walking across the floor and then he felt a soft, but strong head nuzzling against the place between his shoulder blades and moving up to nuzzle his neck. He could hear the cat purring, too.

"_Nyaa!_" mewled Yoite as he continued to nuzzle the boy's neck.

He smiled softly and sadly at the cat's attempts to cheer him up. Carefully, he turned over so he was facing his original direction again and ran a hand over the cat's head and scratched between his ears.

Miharu loved cats. He considered himself a cat person, since he had lived with a cat for most of his life. Cats seemed to love him too, and this one was no exception. This one had been affectionate toward him since they first met not so long ago after the battle with Kasa.

Thinking about that made _that person_ come into his mind again and he knew his face was holding a sad expression and that his hand had stilled in its ear massage.

"_Nyaa?_" came the confused mewl of Yoite as he looked at the young boy with big blue eyes.

When Miharu looked at them he could vaguely feel that same chord being struck. As if those eyes held some connection to _that person_. But he knew that was impossible. This was a cat. A normal, black cat that Yukimi and some kid named Tsukasa had found as a kitten with its mother, nearly dead and starving. This cat, contrary to what many people would like to believe, was not a person. Let alone _that person_.

But even with those thoughts, the look of the midnight blue eyes of that cat struck such a familiar chord that he didn't know what to think of it. They reminded him of someone that he felt he once knew. Someone who he knew, deep down, should've been here in this room with him, but wasn't. Because he had erased _that person_. _That person_ whose name and face he could not consciously recall, no matter how hard he tried. And somehow this fact alone was enough to drive him to a mini-breakdown.

"_Nyaa._" Yoite mewled again as he nuzzled his head under the boy's chin, as if telling him not to cry.

Miharu smiled the same soft smile he had earlier and scratched the cat's ears one more time.

Yawning, he could finally feel sleep returning to take him back to where his subconscious would play dreams of _that person_ whom he would not recall or remember upon awakening.

"We should get some sleep, Yoite. Yukimi will be cranky if I'm too tired to hold the camera steady."

"_Nyaa!_" the cat mewled in agreement then nuzzled against the boy's chin and licked his exposed cheek, making the boy smile.

"Good night, Yoite." He whispered as his eyes closed and he fell back into the arms of sleep.

Yoite circled carefully and plopped down with his back against the boy's chest. For a moment he stared out the large window at the lifting rain in a familiar silence. Then he looked back at the now sleeping boy behind him before settling his head on his paws.

_Goodnight…Miharu_.

* * *

Ahhhhh, feels **so** good to have that out of my system now! I'm surprised not many people are writing about kitty!Yoite.

Anyway, the theory behind the story, is that Yoite wasn't completely erased and instead was changed into a different form that is similar to an Immortal, but not exactly the same. He has the ability to return to his human form, but does not yet know how to and possibly needs Tenpenka to return to his normal human form. Because he isn't exactly the same as an Immortal, he does not have the ability to talk telepathically like the other Immortals do in animal form. Therefore as a cat, he appears to be just a normal cat.

That's just my theory though. Still working on it. And Kamatani is so awesome that the real outcome will possibly be very different from what anyone expects. Though I really hope she brings Yoite back…Yoite…;______;. Miharu is incomplete without him!!!!!

Well, anyway, please tell me how I did! This was my first NnO fic and I did my best to go by both memory and keeping the character's IC. Though really, Miharu isn't exactly the hardest person to keep IC…

Reviews very much appreciated! Now go spread some Nabari love!!! 333

~Kalana Fox


End file.
